Badges
Badges are achievements that show up on a user's profile page. They can be earned through contributing to the wiki. There are 4 types of badges. The bronze badges are worth 10 points, the silver badges are worth 50 points, the gold badges are worth 100 points, and the platinum badge is worth 250 points. Points determine your place on the leaderboard. The leaderboard can be found . The following is the list of badges that can be earned: Edits Whether it be a spelling error, a grammar error, or a story attempt, these will all increase your edit count. I'm not sure if the article you're editing on must be the same, but probably not. Badge-edit-0.png|'1' edit on an article! Badge-edit-1.png|'5' edits on an article! Badge-edit-2.png|'10' edits on an article! Badge-edit-3.png|'25' edits on an article! Badge-edit-4.png|'50' edits on an article! Badge-edit-5.png|'100' edits on an article! Badge-edit-6.png|'250' edits on an article! Badge-edit-7.png|'500' edits on an article! Pictures I don't think infoboxes and galleries are included, but you could try decorating your profile and your blogs with pictures you've made or have been used previously. I'm not sure if the article you're editing on must be the same, but probably not. Badge-picture-0.png|'1' picture to an article! Badge-picture-1.png|'5' pictures to an article! Badge-picture-2.png|'10' pictures to an article! Badge-picture-3.png|'25' pictures to an article! Badge-picture-4.png|'50' pictures to an article! Badge-picture-5.png|'100' pictures to an article! Badge-picture-6.png|'250' pictures to an article! Badge-picture-7.png|'500' pictures to an article! Categories Adding pages to categories will earn these badges. Although I mostly do them, maybe one day I could make clan categories or gender categories and let you add them to earn your badges. Badge-category-0.png|'1' article to a category! Badge-category-1.png|'5' article to a category! Badge-category-2.png|'10' articles to a category! Badge-category-3.png|'25' articles to a category! Badge-category-4.png|'50' articles to a category! Badge-category-5.png|'100' articles to a category! Badge-category-6.png|'250' articles to a category! Blog Posts Go to your profile and click the tab that says blog. Click Create blog post and publish it to earn this badge. Badge-blogpost-0.png|Writing 1''' blog post! Blog Comments Comment on other users' blogs to earn these badges. Badge-blogcomment-0.png|Writing a comment on '''3 different blog posts! Badge-blogcomment-1.png|Writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! Consistency I'm not totally sure if you have to contribute every day in a row, but that seems a bit excessive. Hopefully all your edits add up to earn these. Badge-love-0.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for 5''' days! Badge-love-1.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for '''14 days! Badge-love-2.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! Badge-love-3.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! Badge-love-4.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! Badge-love-5.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! Badge-love-6.png|Contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! Special Achievements There are three secret badges that cannot be revealed on how to earn them. One is based on luck, and the others are related to "100 edits". Have fun collecting these badges and see if you can find your favorite character!